Jak (nie) poznawać nowych ludzi
by Lampira7
Summary: Sytuacja opisująca, jak Peter nie powinien poznawać nowych ludzi.
**Tytuł:** Jak (nie) poznawać nowych ludzi
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** How (Not) to Meet New People  
 **Autor:** aloneintherain  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest  
 **Długość:** Miniaturka  
 **Rating:** 12+  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** Adelcia  
 **Link:** /works/4059760

 **Jak (nie) poznawać nowych ludzi**

— Dlaczego w naszym biurze stoi nastolatek?

Foggy stanął na progu biura, z lekko uchylonymi ustami, najprawdopodobniej zastanawiając się, czy nie pomylił budynków. Chłopak pomachał do niego i uśmiechnął się promiennie, pomimo podbitego oka i pękniętej wargi.

— Foggy — powiedział Matt, zbyt spokojnie na kogoś, kto był w obecności pobitego, zakrwawionego, nieznajomego _nastolatka_. — To jest Peter.

— Siema — przywitał go Peter. Krew ściekała mu po brodzie. Nonszalancko podniósł rękę i wytarł ją rękawem.

Foggy wpatrywał się w niego. Powoli, nie odrywając wzroku od Petera, sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął telefon.

— Dzwonię po karetkę.

Peter wyglądał na przerażonego tym oświadczeniem. Jego oczy za okularami były szeroko otwarte. Poruszył się jakby chciał pobiec do przodu i złapać Foggyego wokół ramion, ale wtedy skrzywił się, trzymając się za bok.

— Proszę, nie rób tego — udało się powiedzieć Peterowi z zaciśniętymi zębami. Twarz miał wykrzywioną z bólu.

— Żadnych karetek — powiedział mu Matt.

Foggy wpatrywał się w nastolatka, a później przeniósł wzrok na Matta, który podszedł do komody, gdzie miał apteczkę pierwszej pomocy. Matt nigdy nie był panikującą osobą i Foggy przyjął, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel ma do czynienia z różnymi sytuacjami jako Daredevil, ale _poważnie_. Pobity nastolatek. Krew kapiąca na drewnianą podłogę biura. Dajcie spokój, Matt nie mógł być do tego przyzwyczajony. Prawda?

Głos Foggyego był piskliwy i spanikowany.

— W takim razie mam zadzwonić do opieki społecznej? Może do któregoś z _rodziców_?

— Nie — zakazał mu ponownie Matt.

Foggy wyrzucił ręce w powietrze.

— Nie wiem, czego ode mnie chcesz, Matt. Dlaczego, do cholery, w naszym biurze jest nastolatek? Wiesz, że jestem straszny z dziećmi.

— Hej — powiedział obrażony Peter. — Będę miał wkrótce osiemnaście lat.

— Nie, nie będziesz — poprawił go Matt.

— Szesnaście jest...

— Dość daleko od osiemnastu.

Peter zmarszczył brwi, jego dolna, rozbita warga wysunęła się lekko do przodu. Dąsał się. W ich kancelarii był dąsający się nastolatek.

— Matt — Foggy powiedział dość spokojnie i normalnie. — Co do cholery?

Matt wyciągnął w końcu z komody ogromną apteczkę i stawiając ją na biurku, popchnął ją w kierunku Petera. Obaj zignorowali Foggyego na rzecz zawartości apteczki. Peter przejrzał ją, sprawdzając, co jest w środku.

— Koleś — powiedział z wielkim podziwem Peter. — Łał. To jest największa apteczka pierwszej pomocy jaką _kiedykolwiek_ widziałem.

— Jestem przygotowany na wszystko.

— Ach, chciałbym mieć coś takiego, ale jestem spłukany, a środki medyczne są tak drogie i to byłoby zbyt podejrzane, gdyby moja ciocia je znalazła. Mimo tego, z takim wyposażeniem, byłoby mi o wiele łatwiej powstrzymać krwawienie.

Ton Petera był lekki, swobodny i Matt uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie.

— Jesteś tutaj mile widziany. Przyjdź i użyj apteczki, kiedy tylko chcesz.

— Dzięki. Myślę, że tak zrobię.

— Matt! — powtórzył głośno Foggy, przyciągając uwagę dwóch dziwnych, bardzo _dziwnych_ osób, które dyskutowały o _krwawieniu_ , jakby to było typowe zjawisko. Foggy wykonał gest w kierunku Petera. — _Co do cholery_?

— Zostałem złapany w krzyżowy ogień niespodziewanej walki pomiędzy gangami — wyjaśnił beztrosko Peter.

— Policja — powiedział Foggy. — Powinieneś... powinniśmy wezwać policję.

Peter potrząsnął głową.

— Nie.

— _Nie_?

Foggy spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Matta, który – jak zwykle do niczego nie przydatny – wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie — zgodził się Matt.

Foggy zmrużył oczy wpatrując się w nich.

— Okeeeeej, wtedy...

— To dzieje się cały czas — kontynuował Peter.

Foggy przyjrzał się nastolatkowi, jego puszystym, zmierzwionym włosom, wielkim okularom, sareńczym oczom, obdartemu ubraniu, które świadczyło o jego nie najlepszej kondycji ekonomicznej oraz zniszczonym tenisówkom i _smugom krwi_ , którymi był pokryty.

Co? Co do...

Wtedy jakby od niechcenia Peter stwierdził:

— Jestem Spider-Man.

Matt skrzywił się, gdy Foggy wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk umierającego zwierzęcia i ruszył do przodu, uderzając obiema dłońmi o blat biurka Matta. Spowodowało to donośmy łomot.

— Ty _co_? Jesteś _KIM_? — Foggy obrócił się w kierunku Matta. — _Um_?

— No wiesz — powiedział Peter. — Koleś w niebiesko-czerwonych rajtuzach ten, którego Jameson obrzuca błotem? — Uniósł rękę, wyginając w charakterystyczny sposób nadgarstek i palce, mierząc w Foggyego jakby miał zaraz wystrzelić w niego pajęczyną. — Pif pif?

— To raczej brzmi jak _thif_ — skomentował Matt.

— Spider-Man — powtórzył Foggy. — _Spider-Man_.

— Zawsze mówiłeś, że nienawidzisz dziwaków w maskach — stwierdził Matt — ale jestem całkiem pewien, że Spider-Man jest wyjątkiem. Taaa...

Matt spojrzał w górę na sufit udając, że wspomina ostatni, pełen zachwytu wywód Foggyego na temat Spider-Mana.

 _Ten cholerny drań_ — pomyślał Foggy.

— Pamiętam — kontynuował Matt — jak powiedziałeś, że Spider-Man jest „bardzo fajny". Kupiłeś nawet koszulkę z przedstawiającą go grafiką od sprzedawcy...

Peter wydawał się pysznić po tym oświadczeniu. Uśmiechał się jeszcze bardziej promiennie, patrząc na Foggyego z aprobatą. Foggy go zignorował. Gdyby zastanawiał się mocniej nad _nastolatkiem_ w znoszonych tenisówkach i pokrytego własną krwią, to mógłby dostać tętniaka.

Foggy skierował całą swoją uwagę na najlepszym przyjacielu.

— Znasz _SPIDER-MANA_?

Matt pozostawał spokojny, uśmiechając się lekko. Foggy podejrzewał, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel cieszy się zbyt bardzo zaistniałą sytuacją.

— Tak — potwierdził Matt.

— Do cholery, spędzałeś czas z _Spider-Manem_?

— Tak.

— _I NIGDY MI NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ_?! To _koniec_ naszej przyjaźni, _MURDOCK_!

— Um. — Peter podniósł niepewnie dłoń w stylu „Mam pytanie, proszę pana". Był to typowy gest dla _ucznia liceum_. Jezu. — Powinienem sobie pójść?

— Krwawisz — powiedział Matt, gdy w tym samym czasie Foggy powiedział:

— Jesteś _Spider-Manem_.

— Um — powiedział ponownie Peter.

Matt przestał się opierać o biurko i wskazał na Petera, by ten do niego podszedł.

— Pomogę ci to zszyć. Chodź tutaj.

Peter zbliżył się do niego, kiedy był wystarczająco blisko, Matt chwycił skraj jego koszulki i uniósł ją do góry, odsłaniając ranę.

Foggy wydał z siebie dźwięk obrzydzenia pomieszanego z przerażeniem, kiedy zobaczył taką ilość krwi. Ogromna, cięta rana przebiegała przez tors Petera. Wyglądała na głęboką i krwawiła nieprzerwanie. Matt szturchnął ją ostrożnie, powodując wzdrygnięcie u nastolatka.

— Być może chcesz wyjść na zewnątrz podczas tego — powiedział Matt do swojego przyjaciela. Foggy zakrztusił się. — Idź, Foggy.

Foggy wskazał palcem na Matta.

— To jeszcze nie koniec, Murdock. Nie. Koniec. Dyskusja, gdy wrócę!

Z tym dramatycznym oświadczeniem, Foggy obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju. Dzięki wyostrzonym zmysłom, Peter mógł wyodrębnić dźwięk kroków mężczyzny, schodzącego po schodach, mrucząc gniewnie pod nosem o super-ludziach. Foggy trzasnął tylnymi drzwiami budynku i wszedł do opuszczonej, tylnej alejki.

Peter i Matt słyszeli, jak wziął głęboki oddech, jakby uspokajał się znajomą atmosferą Nowego Jorku, zanim wyrzucił ręce w górę, krzycząc:

— CO DO CHOLERY, MURDOCK?!

— Um — powiedział Peter, wciąż stojąc w biurze. — Przepraszam, że tak namieszałem z twoim przyjacielem, że ten musiał uciec na zewnątrz?

Matt pokręcił głową, gdy zajmował się raną Petera, wycierając krew z jego skóry.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mu powiedziałeś.

— Powiedziałeś mi o swojej sekretnej tożsamości.

— Tak, a ty powiedziałeś mi swoją. To była uczciwa wymiana. Nigdy nie prosiłem cię, żebyś ujawnił się przed Foggym.

Peter zamilkł, koncentrując wzrok na przeciwległej ścianie, by nie móc spojrzeć w dół i zobaczyć jak Matt grzebie w otwartej ranie. W pokoju panowała przytłaczająca cisza, przeplatana dźwiękami nierównego, wypełnionego bólem oddechu Petera. W tle rozbrzmiewały dźwięki Nowego Jorku i nieustające przekleństwa Foggyego w kierunku Matta Murdocka, z alei poniżej.

— Pozwoliłeś mi tu przyjść — powiedział w końcu Peter. — Wiedziałeś, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel będzie tutaj, ale nadal mi to zaoferowałeś. Ty... koleś, pokazałeś mi _kim_ jesteś.

Głos Petera zachwiał się na tych słowach. Matt rozumiał to. Ujawnianie tożsamości swojej rodziny, innym super-ludziom zawsze, ale to zawsze, było ryzykowne. To było najgorsze, co można było zrobić, gdy zaangażowani byli super-złoczyńcy. Foggy był rodziną dla Matta. Matt dał możliwość Peterowi, by go zniszczyć.

— Ufam ci — stwierdził Matt.

Peter przełknął. Czuł wagę tego, ale to było miłe. Czuł powagę, dzięki czemu, nie dał się pochłonąć ekscytacji, z powodu nowo odkrytych faktów.

— Dzięki. Um, ja, także ci ufam.

Matt zajmował się raną Petera w przytłaczającej ciszy. Szycie postępowało bardzo szybko i Matt kończył ostatni ścieg, gdy Foggy w końcu zdecydował, że ma dość krzyczenia w opustoszałej alejce i wszedł do budynku, wbiegając po schodach. Foggy wpadł z powrotem do biura z ciężkim oddechem i szaleńczym błyskiem w oku.

— Matt — powiedział głośno Foggy — Jeśli... jeśli również znasz _Kapitana Amerykę_ , to mam zamiar skopać twój blady tyłek. _Przysięgam na Boga_...!


End file.
